Azazel (Tekken)
|-|Azazel= |-|Golden Azazel= Summary Azazel is the main antagonist and Final Boss of Tekken 6. He is the entity that telepathically spoke to Jin Kazama and told him to plunge the world into chaos to gather the necessary negative energy to awake and destroy humanity. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B, possibly High 6-A | At least 7-B, possibly High 6-A Name: Azazel, "Rectifier of All Things" Origin: Tekken Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Demon, The ultimate evil that will destroy the world, Link to the Devil Gene Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Chi Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Energy Projection (By Shooting lasers), Paralysis Inducement, Summoning (Can summon boulders and ice scarabs), Telepathy, Teleportation, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Light Generation, Aura, Soul Absorption, Corruption (Type 2. Those who hold his orb (that can also levitate) are quickly infected with the Devil Gene), Transformation (Into Golden Azazel), Can curl into a ball, Likely Telekinesis (And possibly Explosion Manipulation through it), Dream Manipulation, Intangibility, Non-Physical Interaction, Possibly Flight, Possession and Forcefield Creation Attack Potency: City level, possibly Multi-Continent level '''(Fought and lost against Lars and Raven, stated that the world would end if the seal was broken, he will unleash himself on Earth and being a threat to humanity, with Jin defeating him to save the planet. Even destroying the surface of the planet would require this much energy) | At least City level', possibly '''Multi-Continent level' (Far stronger than his previous form) Speed: FTL (Kept up with Lars and Raven) with Sub-Relativistic attack speed via lasers (Every Devil Gene user is capable of firing a laser of this speed) | FTL '''(Should be able to keep up with Jin Kazama) with '''Sub-Relativistic attack speed via lasers Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Physically stronger than characters, which can pick up and throw objects weighing over 80 tons with ease) | At least Class 100 Striking Strength: City Class, possibly Multi-Continent Class | At least City Class, possibly Multi-Continent Class Durability: City level, possibly Multi-Continent level | At least''' City level', possibly '''Multi-Continent level' (More durable than before) Stamina: Very high (Survived attacks from both Lars and Raven) Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with boulders and ice scarabs. Planetary with lasers. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Above Average (Azazel was shown to be intelligent enough to trick Lars and Raven into thinking he was dead) Weaknesses: It's possible that, like the other users of the Devil Gene, he's vulnerable to the holy powers of the members of the Kazama bloodline and the Archers of Sirius. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ice scarabs:' Azazel summons ice scarabs to swarm the opponent. He can also use them to lift the opponent into the air. *'Boulders:' Azazel summons boulders. *'Lasers:' Azazel shoots lasers from his eyes, can be both single or not. *'Ball curl:' Azazel can curl into a ball. Key: Azazel | Golden Azazel Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tekken Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Monsters Category:Demons Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Energy Users Category:Final Bosses Category:Telepaths Category:Summoners Category:Light Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Villains Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Dream Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Possession Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Antagonists Category:Aura Users